


Hoàng hôn.

by Lamama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Ngay cả mặt trời, dẫu có chói lọi đến mấy, cũng đều có buổi hoàng hôn. Và Akashi Seijuro, mười sáu tuổi, với mười sáu năm huy hoàng bất bại, hôm nay đã lần đầu tiên trải qua buổi "hoàng hôn" khi bại trận dưới tay người đồng đội cũ Kuroko Tetsuya ở Cúp mùa đông, để vuột mất chiếc cúp vô địch suốt mấy năm nay là của "Ông hoàng sáng tạo" Rakuzan.Đây là câu chuyện của Akashi phía hậu trường, sau khi trận đấu đã kết thúc.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 4





	Hoàng hôn.

Sau trận đấu với Seirin, Akashi cảm thấy muốn lánh mặt đi trong chốc lát nên nhắn với đồng đội, "Tôi ra ngoài hít thở không khí một chút." rồi tìm một chỗ lan can vắng người để ngồi lại.

Chẳng ngờ thế nào, cậu lại bắt gặp đồng đội cũ lang thang qua đó.

"Midorima? Sao cậu cũng ở đây?"

Trước sự ngạc nhiên của Akashi, Midorima không hề giấu giếm đáp: "Tôi bắt gặp cậu đi ra khỏi phòng chuẩn bị rồi đi theo. Muốn xem cậu thế nào thôi… nhưng nếu cậu thấy phiền, tôi có thể đi trước."

"Cậu đã ra đây rồi thì thôi, kệ đi." Cậu vỗ vỗ xuống nền đất bên cạnh mình, "Ngồi không?"

"…."

Vốn bình thường, anh chắc hẳn sẽ từ chối những lời đề nghị như vậy, bởi mấy chỗ như thế không có vệ sinh chút nào. Nhưng hôm nay, anh cảm thấy mình có thể rộng lượng một chút mà đáp ứng người bạn đang thẫn thờ ngắm nhìn khung cảnh thành phố đằng xa. Dù gì thì, hôm nay cũng là một ngày có chút… đặc biệt.

Không vòng vo, Midorima lên tiếng trước tiên.

"Vậy…" Anh quyết định hỏi thẳng vào vấn đề mình quan tâm nhất, ".. cảm giác thua cuộc thế nào?"

"Cách mở đầu cuộc nói chuyện của cậu kì cục thật đấy."

Lời nói của cậu có ý than phiền, nhưng giọng điệu thì không mang thái độ trách móc tương xứng, "Mà thôi, mình cũng đoán là cậu sẽ hỏi thế. Dù gì ngày xưa chúng ta cũng từng nói về chuyện này rồi."

"Hồi đấy cậu nói rằng mình chưa từng nếm mùi thất bại."

Anh nhắc lại chuyện cũ, "Giờ thì rồi đấy. Cậu thấy sao?"

'Thấy sao à…"

Cậu lẩm nhẩm, đoạn mỉm cười "Chẳng vui chút nào cả. Thực lòng mà nói, nó đau phết đấy."

Trong nụ cười nhàn nhạt ấy, Midorima thấy được trong đó sự chua chát – nụ cười bất lực trước hoàn cảnh của kẻ thua cuộc. Dư vị đắng nghét của thảm bại, anh hiểu rõ lắm, vì chính cậu là người đã cho anh nếm trải nó trong Cúp mùa đông, và giờ đến lượt cậu trải nghiệm hương vị đáng ghét đó. Nhưng với một người chưa từng biết đến thất bại là gì như Akashi, trải nghiệm đầu tiên này có lẽ có đắng cay gấp bội lần.

"Không ngờ… thất bại lại đau đến như thế."

Tay phải của Akashi nắm ghì lấy phần ngực trái trên áo. Từ suốt lúc trao giải tới giờ, nơi này của cậu cứ không ngừng đau âm ỉ. Chỉ là cảm giác, thế mà cậu cảm tưởng như có hàng trăm, hàng ngàn mũi kim nhọn đang đồng thời xuyên qua trái tim nhỏ bé. Đau quá, đau quá, đau phát khóc lên được. Nước mắt cậu đã lặng lẽ rơi lúc bắt tay với Kuroko, lúc trao giải đã khô lại rồi, nhưng khi chạm lại vào nơi khởi nguồn cho cơn đau âm ỉ, cậu lại thấy khóe mắt mình ươn ướt. Không thể ngăn được cảm xúc đang cuộn trào trong người , cũng không còn đồng đội vây quanh, từ đôi đồng tử đỏ rượu tuôn trào hai hàng nước mắt. Những giọt lệ hòa cùng mồ hôi còn sót lại trong trận đấu, thấm ướt gương mặt cậu, vị mặn lại càng thêm mặn chát. Trong nỗ lực đến từ chút kiêu hãnh cuối cùng, cậu đã cố gắng siết chặt cả hai bàn tay lại đến tấy đỏ để ngăn nỗi đau chuyển hóa thành lời.

Cậu thực sự đã muốn thắng… thực sự đã muốn, thế nhưng… Chết tiệt---! Cậu thực sự đã muốn thắng Seirin, thắng Kuroko! Chưa bao giờ khao khát chiến thắng lại bùng cháy mãnh liệt trong cậu thế này, kể từ lần cuối cùng cậu hiện diện trong trận đấu một chọi một với Murasakibara. Nhưng, nữ thần chiến thắng lần này đã không mỉm cười với cậu. Người suốt mười sáu năm đã luôn ưu ái cậu những khi cậu không có ham muốn đã quay lưng lại với cậu giây phút cậu thèm khát nhất.

_Có cảm giác như đây là quả báo vậy._

Một suy nghĩ vụt qua đầu Akashi.

_Nghe thì mê tín không giống mình chút nào.. nhưng, đúng là luật nhân quả đang xảy đến với mình. Vì "mình" đã là một kẻ kiêu ngạo, coi khinh chiến thắng và cho rằng chúng là hiển nhiên._

_Nếu vậy thì không phải chiến thắng đã quay lưng với mình, mà là mình đã vô tâm trước._

Phải đánh mất rồi mới biết trân quý, bài học đấy, đến giờ cậu mới thấm thía. Bằng một cái giá đắt.

"…"

Midorima lặng yên trước cảnh tượng ấy.

Lần đầu tiên Akashi trở lại là chính mình sau gần hai năm trời, lần đầu tiên Akashi thất bại, lần đầu tiên Akashi khóc trước mặt anh…. có quá nhiều lần đầu tiên ập đến với Akashi, phân nửa thì chẳng hề vui vẻ gì. Nhưng cậu ấy ngay cả khi mềm yếu hơn bình thường cũng không hoàn toàn suy sụp đến độ mất đi sự mạnh mẽ của một vị chủ tướng – không, cách cậu ấy kìm nén bản thân lúc này là một lời thể hiện rất rõ ràng rằng cậu ấy không trông đợi, cũng không cần anh an ủi. Những gì cậu muốn anh cho cậu chỉ là chút thời gian để có thể tự bình tĩnh lại và đón nhận kết quả từ hiện thực mà thôi. Do đó, Midorima, với tất cả sự tôn trọng và thấu hiểu Akashi, chỉ đứng một bên, lặng và yên, chứng kiến tất cả, ghi nhớ tất cả. Chờ đợi đến khi những phút mỏi mệt qua đi.

Akashi không phải người mít ướt. Đau thì đau thật đấy, nhưng chuyện đã rồi, có khóc thì cũng không thay đổi được, nên đành đến thế thôi. Cho nên, không lâu sau đó, cậu đã có thể ngưng khóc.

"Cậu cần dùng không?"

Nhận thấy cậu có vẻ đã định thần lại, Midorima đứng cạnh chìa ra một xấp khăn giấy vuông vức.

"Cảm ơn, Midorima."

Akashi nhận lấy sự giúp đỡ, nhanh chóng lau đi những vết nước còn vương trên mặt. Xong việc, cậu gấp gọn những tờ giấy lại, để vào trong túi áo. Rồi cậu nhắm nghiền hai mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu. Một bài thở đơn giản quen thuộc để giúp một người lắng lại tất cả những suy nghĩ và cảm xúc đang bề bộn trong lòng, đưa cơ thể vào trạng thái "tĩnh", lấy lại sự điềm tĩnh đã ăn sâu vào huyết mạch.

Vị trí á quân này là lời răn để cậu không tái phạm lần hai. Sai lầm từ tự tôn sẽ là bài học để năm sau cậu quay lại, giành lấy vị trí mà cậu xứng đáng thuộc về. Cậu sẽ phải nhớ lấy nỗi đau của hôm nay, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải là để nó hành hạ tâm trí mà là để lấy đó làm động lực tiến bước.

Thật chậm rãi, mắt cậu dần hé mở. Cảnh sắc đã rõ ràng trở lại, tâm trí của cậu cũng vậy, không còn trống rỗng hay xao động như mấy phút trước nữa.

"Lần tới… nhất định Rakuzan sẽ vô địch." Akashi quả quyết nói, "Trước hết là giải Liên trường. Sau đó, chúng tôi nhất định sẽ phục thù tại Cúp mùa đông. Nhất định là thế. Cậu, Seirin… trường nào cũng vậy, cứ chờ năm sau đi."

Midorima đẩy kính, liếc nhìn chàng trai tóc đỏ. "Tôi vẫn còn chưa quên lời hứa năm đấy đâu. Người chiến thắng lần kế sẽ là Shutoku chúng tôi, và tôi sẽ hạ gục cậu."

Tám mắt nhìn nhau. Và, trên môi cả hai xuất hiện một nụ cười nhẹ.

Một bàn tay chìa ra trước mặt anh.

"Hẹn gặp nhau vào giải Liên trường." Akashi nói, "Và, chúc may mắn."

"Dĩ nhiên rồi."

Cả hai bắt tay nhau. Trong ánh mắt của cả hai lập lòe ánh lửa quyết tâm, như truyền tải một thông điệp rõ ràng: _lần tới, sẽ là chúng tôi._

Thất bại của hôm nay chắc chắn không phải kết thúc của Shutoku, của Rakuzan, hay của bất kì ai khác mà đó là đánh dấu cho một khởi đầu mới, với những tương lai mới, cơ hội mới. Chỉ cần họ biết đứng dậy thay vì gục ngã, biết vươn lên từ sau thất bại, họ hoàn toàn có thể đón lấy một "ngày mai trời lại sáng" cho chính mình.

Cũng giống như phượng hoàng tái sinh từ tro tàn; hay như mặt trời sau buổi hoàng hôn, qua đêm tối sẽ ló rạng một lần nữa.

_[Vì cuộc chơi vẫn còn đang tiếp diễn]_


End file.
